Necklace
by Slytherclaw5450
Summary: Hermione has noticed that McGonagall is rather fond of a chain around her neck. When she finally sees what's on the end of that chain, she finds it's the last thing she expected, and leaves her with another question: Who's the lucky man? MMAD, oneshot.


**Necklace**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

Hermione Granger is a person who pays close attention to everything in class, and this intuitive observation extends beyond merely the lesson. She notices how Professor Snape's fingers move when speaking to Harry, as if he's trying very hard not to strangle him. She notices how Professor Flitwick nervously glances at Seamus – and occasionally Neville – during class. She notices how Professor Sprout is fond of Neville. She also notices how Professor McGonagall is always fiddling with a chain around her neck when she is seated at her desk.

This chain is a shiny gold, and Hermione first caught sight of it when it glinted in the light of Professor McGonagall's classroom. The chain is tucked under her robes, but part of it sticks out, just enough for her to toy with. Hermione is curious about this chain, because her teacher is obviously fond of it; she wears it everyday.

One morning, Professor McGonagall was running a bit late. "Minerva, it's time for breakfast!"

"Oh, just go on without me, Albus. I'll be a little late," she replied. The Headmaster then left without a word.

She hastily threw on her teaching robes, used magic to get her hair in its bun, put her necklace on, and placed her hat on her head before leaving. She calmly entered the Great Hall, and students barely even glanced at her. Professor Dumbledore had his eyebrows raised, and Hermione was gaping as Minerva McGonagall approached the staff table.

When she took her seat next to the Headmaster, he leaned close and said quietly, "You do realize that your necklace is not under your robes, right?"

Her left hand flew to the spot where what was on the necklace laid, covering it from sight. The color had quickly drained from her face, but then came back a little pinker than normal. On the golden chain were two rings – one, a beautiful diamond engagement ring; the other, a gold wedding band. She quickly stuffed the necklace down her robes; no one could know who she was married to, although the ring wouldn't tell them, it would just make them curious as to whom it was. Hermione was the only student to have noticed, but all the staff had noticed.

Professor Pomona Sprout, the person sitting on Minerva's other side, asked her, "Who are you married to?"

"That's none of your business," she answered shortly.

"Come _on_, I'm your friend!" Pomona begged.

"I cannot tell you," Minerva maintained.

"Fine," Pomona gave up, "but can you at least tell me if you have any kids?"

Minerva sighed and gave a slight smile, "Three. The oldest is Kathleen, then there's Brian, and the youngest is Victoria. They're twenty-five, twenty-one, and eighteen. You will not learn their surnames, so don't push me," she added, seeing the look on Pomona's face.

Meanwhile, Hermione was firing questions at Harry, "Have you ever seen Professor McGonagall's dot on the Marauder's Map?"

"No," Harry answered after a moment's consideration, frowning.

"Do you have it with you?" she asked.

"No," he answered again.

"Why are you asking?" Ron asked.

"I'll tell you once I see the map to clarify my theory. The map doesn't lie about legal names," Hermione said.

Later that day, Harry handed Hermione the map, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," she whispered, her wand on the parchment.

The map sprang to life, and Hermione scanned the map, looking for a 'McGonagall' on it. There was none, so Hermione searched her Transfigurations professor's private quarters for her dot that at least said 'Minerva'. Hermione found her dot, and her jaw dropped. She just stared at the dot for a while in silence, and then she burst into giggles.

Ron and Harry were eyeing her with concern; this was not normal behavior for Hermione. Harry tried to take the map from her, but she was suddenly serious, "No. You can't see. If they don't want anyone knowing, that's their right. I shouldn't have looked. We should just leave –," but she stopped when she saw something else on the map, causing her jaw to drop again.

Right where the fireplace in Professor McGonagall's quarters was on the map, three people had emerged. Their names were Kathleen, Brian, and Victoria. They had the same last name as their mother and father. Ron was annoyed now, "Come on Hermione, you get to know, so why can't we?"

"I don't think you want to know. It puts awkward pictures in you head that you don't want to see. But I will tell you this. Our Head of House is a mother of three," Hermione said. Harry and Ron gaped at her.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, reaching for the map again.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to spread it around?" Hermione sighed. They nodded, so she continued, "I always noticed in class that Professor McGonagall is always fiddling with some gold chain around her neck when she sits at her desk, but the rest of the necklace is stuffed inside her robes. When she came to breakfast this morning, she had forgotten to conceal her necklace, and I saw what was on it. They were engagement and wedding rings! So, I knew that the map had legal names on it, so I checked it for her real last name. It's – it's," Hermione was having trouble speaking over the giggles threatening to escape her mouth, "her name is – Minerva – Minerva Dumbledore!"

To say that Harry and Ron were surprised was an understatement. They would have never seen that coming. Harry said slowly, "So, Professor McGonagall is married to Dumbledore and they have three kids?"

"Yeah; Kathleen, Brian, and Victoria," Hermione answered.

"Should we tell her we know?" Ron asked.

"She'll ask how, and we can't just know who she's married to by looking at a necklace. We'll have to tell her about the Map if we tell her we know," Hermione pointed out.

"That's a good point," Harry shrugged, "Just as long as we don't tell anyone."

Hermione, Ron, and Harry never told anyone about Minerva and Albus's relationship, and no one else ever learned the whole secret behind Minerva's necklace.


End file.
